Deseos insatisfechos
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: Kazahaya está pasando una extraña y calurosa afección no deja a nadie de la farmacia indiferente. SlashYaoi - Fic en adopción si alguien lo quiere.-
1. Capitulo 1 Ardiente necesidad

**Serie anime:** Lawful drug

**Saga:** Deseos insatisfechos

**Nº Capitulo: **1

**Titulo Capitulo: **Ardiente deseo

**Disclaimer: Nada de este manga me pertenece... Por el bien de los pobres personajes, dado que yo les haría sufrir mucho. MUAJAJA. Todo pertenece a las Clamp. **

**Pairing: Kazahaya / Rikuo **

**Romance / Acción aventura. **

**Aviso: **

+ Slash, Shounen-ai, Boy's love o como quiera que lo llaméis.

**By:** Zekhenangel (Jen-san)

* * *

_Perlas de sudor acariciaban su delicado rostro. No podía evitarlo. Su sangre estaba demasiado caliente. Le ardía el pecho._

_Le costaba respirar e incluso el roce suave de las sabanas le resultaba molesto. _

_Abrió los ojos, deseoso de encontrar algo con lo que refrescar su sed, aun sabiendo que ningún líquido podría calmarlo._

_Sentía que su cuerpo se levantaba. Quiso ir al baño a refrescarse... Sin embargo su cuerpo no obedecía. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no consiguió nada. Era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. _

_¿Sería una visión¿Una de esas extrañas visiones o sueños que solía tener? _

_Kazahaya se hubiera mordido el labio de haber podido. Era diferente a todas sus anteriores experiencias. Normalmente él solo presenciaba, como una tercera persona o suplantaba a alguien. Sin embargo... Ahora parecía estar encerrado en el cuerpo de otro ser. _

_Esta persona caminaba por las oscuras calles de Tokio. La noche le resguardaba y él oculto entre sombras era difícil de distinguir. _

_El chico se sintió profundamente deseoso de algo... Una necesidad inquietante de saciarse le creció en el alma. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. _

_Sintió como aquella en persona la lujuria, el deseo, crecía de forma alarmante. Un pequeño grito le subió por la garganta. _

_Y allí lo vio. Su presa. La sed de carne y de ese olor mezcla de sudor y de sexo le llevó a aquel ser a atacar al muchacho que pasaba asustado pro la desierta calle. _

_El muchacho, un adolescente bien parecido, fue arrastrado hasta las sombras. _

_Kazahaya sintió que de sus labios salía una pequeña carcajada. _

_Con una mano en la boca de la victima, para evitar gritos, y otra en la cintura, el adolescente fue conducido hacia un callejón escondido de miradas indeseadas. _

_Se defendía como podía, pataleó cuanto pudo, sus manos intentaron pegarle, pero solo consiguió hacerle varios arañazos a su secuestrador. Uno de aquellos arañazos, una fina línea en el cuello, fue el desencadenante de toda la lujuria de aquella bestia. _

_Kudo sintió que su sangre hervía. Ligeros gruñidos de deseos escapaban de su cuerpo y para su propio horror vio que ese ser comenzaba a manosear al chico. Libre de la mano que le callaba, comenzó a gritar. _

_No debería haberlo hecho. Sus manos lo desnudaron y el "vidente" sintió que su cuerpo también estaba libre de ropas. _

"_No... No puede pasar esto... ¡Basta¡BASTA¡DÉJALO!" _

_Los gritos de Kudo fueron inútiles. Aquella persona violaba al muchacho y para horror suyo se vio sorprendido por la calida sensación. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba totalmente pleno. Lleno. Como si antes le faltase algo. _

_Gemía libidinosamente, jadeaba y sentía como su cuerpo se frotaba para su goce contra el adolescente. _

_Definitivamente el ser en el que estaba era un varón. Notaba como su... Su... Eso... entraba y salía del muchacho. _

_Kazahaya quería gritar, llorar, sentirse mal, pero... No podía... El deseo era tanto que su mente solo estaba ocupada por gritos y gemidos lascivos. _

_Sí... Pronto su deseo se desvanecería, cuando untara al muchacho con su semilla. Se liberaría por fin, de aquella carga impuesta desde hace tantos años. _

_Kazahaya arqueó la espalda, sintiendo como un escalofrió le indicaba que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo y llenaría las entrañas del chico. _

_Sí... Un prolongado gemido apasionado dio lugar a un aullido de rabia. _

_Gritos de dolor, pero esta vez del hombre. Se agarraba a si mismo, intentando calmar esa especie de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo castigándolo. _

_En un acto de rabia agarro el cuello del muchacho. _

-

Abrió los ojos con miedo a encontrarse de nuevo en el cuerpo de aquel asesino, pero suspiro de alivio al verse en la perfumería (1).

Se puso en pie de un salto al imaginarse la cara de Rikuo... Seguro que le había escuchado gemir de placer... Que sueño más extraño...

Kudo observó su cama, por si por error había tocado algo que hubiera provocado esa visión.

¿Quizás había sido un sueño después de todo?

Su rostro enrojeció por completo.

No pudo pensar mucho más en aquel "Sueño", puesto que llegaba, otra vez, tarde al trabajo.

-Vuelves a llegar tarde, enano. – Saiga le abrazó por detrás – Si te rebajan más el sueldo, vas a acabar trabajando gratis.

Kazahaya recordó al muchacho gritando de dolor, mientras el hombre lo abrazaba.

-Suéltame¡No me toques!

Si no hubiera sido por las gafas de sol, se hubiera visto a Saiga alzando una ceja (2).

-Y qué vas a hacer sino¿Arañarme?

Saiga se rió por lo bajo. Le gustaba enfadar al pequeño, aunque no solo le abrazaba por eso...

-Qué es esto¡Kakei!

Al momento el sonriente encargado apareció acompañado de Rikuo, que cargaba una caja.

-El enano nos ha puesto los cuerpos... con un ardiente gatito... ¡Como él!

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Se zafó del abrazo.

-Yo no he puesto nada con nadie...

Sonrisa malintencionada de Saiga.

-Y ese arañazo de tu cuello?

* * *

N/A: 

(1) En España la tienda se ha traducido como perfumería, aunque yo creo que sería más adecuado traducirlo como droguería... Pero en fin...

(2) No he visto a Saiga sin gafas... pero supongo que como toda persona tendrá cejas XDDD

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Espero actualizarlo pronto... �¡Dejadme un review, que cuesta un momento y hace mucha ilusión!

Por cierto... He vuelto a Estrenar! El primer fic en español en ff de Lawful Drug (legal drug)!

Ya es la tercera! Empecé con el anime Saiyuki, luego con el libro Outsiders (Rebeldes de Susan E. Hinton) y ahora con este...

AH , Dado que ff hace lo que quiere con los signos de interrogación y las explamaciones, si veis que faltan algunas no es porque me olvide de ellas... Si no que o bien las tengo que quitar (para que los guiones de conversación aparezcan) o bien se las come! o.O

GRACIAS!


	2. Capitulo 2 Un amo para un gato

**Serie anime:** Lawful drug

**Saga:** Deseos insatisfechos

**Nº Capitulo: **2

**Titulo Capitulo:** Un amo para un gato**  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de este manga me pertenece... Por el bien de los pobres personajes, dado que yo les haría sufrir mucho. MUAJAJA. Todo pertenece a las Clamp. **

**Pairing: Rikuo / Kazahaya **

**Romance / Acción aventura. **

**Aviso: **

Slash, Yaoi o como quiera que lo llaméis.

Solo he leído hasta el manga 3, así que tampoco sé demasiado de esta obra. Si los personajes son muy Ooc lo siento...

**By:** Zekhen-angel (Jen-san)

* * *

Con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba se dirigió a su despacho, mientras dejaba atrás a sus trabajadores discutiendo. 

Se dejó caer en la silla y se quitó las gafas. Meditó mientras se masajeaba la nariz.

"¿Y bien?" – La voz de Saiga, que estaba cargada de curiosidad, se escuchó a su espalda.

El encargado fingió no saber de lo que hablaba.

"No me tomes por tonto. El sueño de Kazahaya y el asesinato de esta noche han sido iguales."

La mirada de Kakei se volvió seria, ya no sonreía.

"No lo entiendo. Él no estaba tocando nada que lo uniera al escenario del crimen y sin embargo tiene incluso la herida del asesino. ¿Estará desarrollando nuevos poderes sin que yo lo sepa? Esto no entraba en los planes."

Sacó una carpeta del cajón y revolvió entre algunas hojas. Finalmente sacó unas hojas grapadas y una foto.

"Si tiene nuevos poderes los pondremos a prueba."

>>

La vida era dura. Bueno, más duro sería vivir en la calle si no tuviera este trabajo, pero aun así... este tipo de "trabajos" no le acababan de gustar. Por supuesto siempre tenían elección para denegar la oferta, pero era tan pardillo que siempre picaba.  
Esta vez, no había sido el dinero, sino mantener ocupada la mente. Era incapaz de quitarse la cabeza la imagen del chico siendo estrangulado, su irresistible necesidad de... el chico sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Esa necesidad de sexo. De sentirse pleno.

Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba de nuevo. Tenía calor mucho calor.  
No entendía qué le ocurría... quizás debería estar en la cama... seguro que era una fiebre rara...  
Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño trozo de arrugado papel. Lo observó. Alzó la vista. Su rostro volvió a encenderse, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una graciosa tonalidad roja.

"¡Se ha vuelto loco, Kakei se ha vuelto loco!" – Pensó al ver las letras de neon que tenía enfrente.

"¡Oye, tú¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?" – Gritó un hombre desde la puerta del club – "¡A qué esperas¡Pasa, ricura!"

El chico hizo una imagen mental de aquél hombre. Traje negro de rayas blancas, camisa azul, zapatos caros y una mirada de lujuría que advertía que en cuanto pudiera le daría clases particulares de... anatomía.

Kazahaya se hubiera desmayado de haber podido, pero tenía miedo de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer a su cuerpo inconsciente...

"¡Kakei me ha mandado solo a propósito¡Quiere torturarme por arruinar el ultimo caso!" – Pensó el chico.

Al entrar al local sintió como de su garganta escapaba un gemido entre angustia y miedo.

"Que me toque limpiar... Limpiar es bueno..."- Rezó para sus adentros.

"Cámbiate aquí." – El hombre le observó de arriba abajo con una horrenda mirada animal – "Si eliges ropa bien ceñida y sexy, puede que te deje jugar conmigo. Y jugar conmigo siempre trae premio..." – Susurró agarrándole de la barbilla. –"Te llamas Kazahaya, no?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, Kaza-chan" – El aludido no supo si horrizarse o llorar... – "Bienvenido al ZEUS Club "

Alzó una prenda del ropero. Un minúsculo traje de marinerito. Definitivamente quería llorar.

>>

Rikuo Himura no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida mientras le informaban de los pormenores del caso.

"Quieres que lo vigile." –Afirmó.

El encargado de la droguería sonrió.

"En realidad había mandado antes a Saiga... pero se fijaba más en los muchachos que en el caso..."

Sonrisa sinceramente viciosa del detective aludido.

"Es que a quien se le ocurre mandarme a investigar semejante club con tanto niño guapo despelotado..."

Sonrisa forzada de Kakei. Saiga dejó de sonreír.

"Aunque tu eres mucho más guapo, sin duda."

Rikuo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Quieres que vigile al crío, porque lo has metido en un club de chicos de compañía. ¿Y de qué o quien se supone que lo protejo?"

"De un asesino."

>>

No le hacía ninguna gracia estar así vestido, sobretodo porque Rikuo se reiría de él. Además... el encargado, ese tipo tan pesado del traje a rayas, no le dejaba de tocar diciéndole que "solo comprobaba que mi gatito no tuviera frío".

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Algún día aprendería a cerrar la boca y evitaría que Kakei le metiera en semejantes lugares...

Estuvo apunto de dejar caer la bandeja cuando sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos. La imagen del club acudió a su mente. Era como ver todo atreves de una neblina roja. La persona que estaba viendo esto buscaba algo.

¡Ah! Otra vez esa oleada de calor, de necesidad. Esta vez el gemido escapó de su garganta.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él. Le hablaban... pero... Él no podía escuchar. Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa en la que se había apoyado.

Su cuerpo se arqueó. Buscaba... necesitaba contacto físico. Tenía que saciarse.

Se vio a si mismo en la mente.

Las orejitas peludas en su cabello. Los pantaloncitos de cuero estrechamente pegados. Las botas negras hasta las rodillas. La colita negra cayendo encima de la mesa. Y vio sus manos pasearse por su torso cubierto con dos cintas de cuero. Vio como aquella persona se acercaba a él. Y hacía sonar el cascabel que llevaba al cuello.

Su cuerpo necesita el calor de aquel hombre. Sabía que no debía, era una locura. Lo reconocía era el hombre que mato al chico en su anterior visión... pero... Su necesidad era más grande que la razón.

El hombre lo cogió de la cintura y le hizo andar, mientras le besaba el cuello.

>>

Rikuo había intentado por todos los medios evitar que cualquiera se acercara demasiado a su compañero, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que trabajaba... Tuvo una pequeña pelea con un empresario americano que intentaba meter mano a su compañero.

Y en cuanto se dio la vuelta... ¡Zas! Gato desaparecido. Recorrió el local de arriba abajo... Si tan solo ese chico dejara de meterse en líos... de haber sido otro caso... no se hubiera preocupado tanto... pero... si había un asesino de por medio...

Esta vez necesita que le echaran una mano. Corrió fuera del local para llamar por teléfono con tranquilidad... Su jefe lo iba a matar.

"Kakei... Sí... Soy yo... En cuanto a lo de Kazahaya... Lo he perdido."

>>

El hombre hizo todos los arreglos necesarios con el encargado y este con una sonrisa en los labios le dio la llave de una de las habitaciones privadas.

El encargado se alisó su traje a rayas viendo alejarse a su Kaza-chan con el hombre. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien fuera el primero para el chico... pero... Sintió celos del peli-negro que besaba al gatito.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, el hombre observó con detenimiento a su presa.

La esbelta figura, la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos, entrecerrados por el placer.

El traje oscuro del asesino cayó al suelo. Desnudándose lentamente.

Kazahaya se sintió observado, sintió como la excitación de su cliente crecía y hacía crecer la suya. Una parte de él quiso escapar, otra quería desnudarse y ser suyo toda la noche.

Ronroneo un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que unas manos recorrían su cuerpo.

De espaldas a él, el hombre se desnudó totalmente. Pegó su cuerpo al del joven. Y le abrazó mientras volvía a besar su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros.

Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios.

Juntos cayeron sobre la cama. El hombre se colocó boca arriba y habló.

"Dame placer, gatito"

Kazahaya sintió el enorme deseo del hombre por esclavizarlo, por hacerlo suyo. De nuevo su pensamiento fue contrario al de la razón. Deseo ser su esclavo para darle cuanto placer pudiera dar.

"Sí..."

"Amo. Los gatitos deben tener todos un amo." – Los ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación – "Desnúdate."

"Sí, Amo."

>>

Ahora, sabiendo la situación exacta de su compañero podría salvarlo, o eso esperaba, antes de fuera tarde.

Entró al local apartando y empujando a todos. Buscó las escaleras con la mirada y corrió hacia ellas. Tuvo que hacer explotar un par de cosas para el estupido encargado le dejara pasar.

El problema ahora era encontrar la habitación adecuada.

>>

Kakei se paseaba de aquí allá del despacho observado por su "amigo" Saiga.

"Al chico le venía grande el caso"

"¿Porqué iba a tener el chico una conexión con un asesino? No lo entiendo. Y no me gusta no entender algo. Ese chico está bajo los efectos de un asesino"

"Rikuo lo salvará"

"Mmmh... Lo sé."

>>

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó helado.

Kazahaya desnudo en su totalidad gemía y jadeaba frotándose contra el cuerpo del supuesto asesino. Observó su cuerpo perlado de sudor. Su rostro de absoluta entrega.  
Cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer explotar la cama, agarrar del brazo al desnudo Kazahaya y salir corriendo.

El asesino gruñó cuando al volver a la consciencia se dio cuenta de que su querido gatito había sido secuestrado. Alejado de su amo. Pero lo encontraría.

Un cazador nunca deja escapar su presa.

* * *

_N/A:_

No sé si el fic va a peor o no... La verdad es que hoy no me encuentro bien... y si he escrito este capi ha sido porque hace mucho que no actualizo ninguno de mis fics XDDD.

Al grano, que lo que mas me apetece en estos momentos es hacerme una bola en la cama y quejarme, asi que no he puesto atención alguna en el capitulo he escrito lo que venía a mi cabeza... espero que no haya quedado mal...

Un saludo!

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

Sanasa:

Hola! Me alegra que te hayas pasado por estas secciones tan olvidadas! Espero que este capitulo también te guste... Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos me hace mucha ilusión! Un beso!

HaNaSaKi-NaTsUmE: 

Si... yo pensé los mismo cuando vi que no había fics de Lawful drug en español. . Entonces me decidí a hacer yo el primero haber si, como ocurrió con Saiyuki, se animaba más gente a hacerlos... pero de momento solo estoy yo U

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Gomen... Espero que te guste... Al final me he decantado por llamarle Droguería... en ingles "Drug store" es farmacia... Pero... aish no sé... Un abrazo!

TAOSE:

Gracias! . Me alegra que también te guste el manga a mi me parece muy bueno... su historia es interesante y ese toque shounen ai made in CLAMP me encanta!

Estas preparando un fic? Genial Haber cuando sale para leerlo! . Te espero!

Tenshi Lain:

Si.. El pobre Kazahaya es un imán para los problemas... no sé como se las apaña pero siempre acaba metido en un lío... Suerte que Rikuo está allí para salvarle XDDD

Te ha dejado rayada? Ohm... sí que el primer capitulo es algo confuso... XDDD pero si no entiendes algo déjame un review o escríbeme un mail y te ayudo en lo que pueda! Gracias por leerlo! Besos!


	3. Capitulo 3 Cuando encuentre un titulo l...

**Serie anime:** Lawful drug

**Saga:** Deseos insatisfechos

**Nº Capitulo: **3

**Titulo Capitulo: **

**Disclaimer: Nada de este manga me pertenece... Por el bien de los pobres personajes, dado que yo les haría sufrir mucho. MUAJAJA. Todo pertenece a las Clamp!**

**Pairing: Rikuo / Kazahaya **

**Romance / Acción aventura. **

**Aviso: **

Slash, Yaoi o como quiera que lo llaméis.

Solo he leído hasta el manga 3, así que tampoco sé demasiado de esta obra. Si los personajes son muy Ooc lo siento...

**By:** Zekhen**-**angel (Jen-san)

* * *

Estar ligeramente celoso por lo que había visto no significaba que quisiera a su compañero. Ni mucho menos... Era solo... Preocupación. ¡Eso es¡No eran celos! Esos retorcijones en la tripa al ver esa escena era por la preocupación. Nada más.  
Tenía que admitir que Kazahaya desnudo en aquella posición era increíblemente.. sensual.. pero... Espera... Un momento... ¿Desnudo?

Rikuo volvió la vista hacia el copiloto. Allí observándole con ojos golosos estaba la esbelta y desnuda figura de Kazahaya.  
El camino hasta la farmacia no fue precisamente fácil. Conducir cuando intentan meterte mano, no era sencillo. La mano de Kazahaya subía y bajaba por el muslo de Rikuo. Este se había quedado tan sorprendido que no dijo nada. Si se miraba bien se podría observar como el conductor estaba sonrojado.

Había quitado la mano de sus muslos unas cuantas veces, pero su compañero estaba siendo muy molesto. Entendía que aun estaba bajo los efectos de... algo... Pero... como no parara Rikuo no podría evitar corresponder los deseos de su desnudo amigo. Y es que uno no es de piedra...  
Para su sorpresa se encontró a si mismo atemorizado ante las atenciones que le daba su compañero. Él que daba la sensación de no temer nada, estaba aterrorizado ante las insinuaciones y los actos de Kazahaya.

No se le ocurrió si quiera taparle con una manta o su chaqueta, en su estado de nerviosismo y excitación metió al muchacho en la farmacia a empujones.

Saiga que dormitaba en esos momentos detrás del mostrador abrió un ojo detrás de sus gafas de sol. No pudo evitar perder el equilibrio ante el panorama. Silla y hombre cayeron al suelo entre estrepitoso ruido.

Kakei en su oficina se concentraba en las cuentas de la farmacia.. El ruido de la farmacia le hizo suspirar. ¿Dejaría Saiga de dormirse en horas de trabajo? Dejó las gafas encima de la mesa y después de masajearse el puente de la nariz se las volvió a poner.

Se levantó y decidió que si seguía Saiga en el mostrador su farmacia acabaría muy mal... Ojalá volvieran pronto sus empleados... Y allí estaban. Kakei alzó una ceja divertido y extrañado de lo que veía.

Nervioso y espantado Rikuo intentaba separar a un desnudo Kazahaya que le abrazaba con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

**-** Si queréis intimidad podeis subir a la habitación... – Susurró el jefe con una sonrisa.

**-** Déjalos... Que si se van no los puedo ver... Mira lo que escondía el gatito debajo de toda esa dulzura...

Rikuo ya excitado en su totalidad y con los ardiendo en deseo hizo un último intento y a la fuerza despegó al chico de su cuerpo. Lo dejó en el suelo y salio corriendo al otro lado de la estantería.

**- **¡Aléjate de mí! – Sintió que ciertas partes de su cuerpo querían contradecir esas palabras.

**-** Pero... Yo quiero estar contigo... ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? – Kazahaya hizo un mohín e intentó llegar al calido cuerpo del que le habían separado.

**-** ¡Kakei¡Haz algo! – El aludido murmuró algo de estar comprometido y que lo sentía – No me refiero a eso – Gruñó Rikuo – Es como si Kazahaya no fuera consciente de sus actos... Lo encontré desnudo con el que supongo que será el asesino.

Saiga alzó la vista y su cara se volvió seria, al igual que la de Kakei... Que extraña conexión...

La sonrisa del hombre detrás del mostrador se acentuó. Abrió un frasquito y sacó de allí dos pastillas. Saltó el mostrador y se acercó por detrás al muchacho. Lo inmovilizó por la espalda aunque más que escapar el muchacho se apretó más a él con un gemido entrecortado.

**-** ¿Quiere jugar tu conmigo? – Preguntó lascivamente Kazahaya antes de que dos pastillas se metieran en su boca.

**-** No me importaría, pero creo que será mejor que te eches a dormir.

El aludido frotó su desnudez contra el cuerpo de Saiga... Sorprendente las pastillas no parecían tener efecto.

**- **Bueno ya vale. ¡Aléjate de Saiga! – Kakei dejó caer el jarrón de porcelana del mostrador en la cabeza del chico.

Por supuesto Kazahaya quedó fuera de combate.

**-** Tú y yo hablaremos luego, Saiga – Advirtió el jefe. – Rikuo llévalo a la habitación y no olvides darte una ducha. Fría... Bien fría.

La mañana siguiente despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, sintió que en su cabeza tenía un enorme chichón. ¡Qué curioso! Intentó recordar qué había pasado... Recordaba haber estado sirviendo copas y... Un calor insoportable... Quemando su cuerpo pro dentro... luego... unas manos en su cintura y... nada más... Sabía que esos recuerdos estaban allí... Pero...

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina. Le sorprendió que no estuviera su compañero allí despertándole o gritándole... ah! Claro, ya era tarde... ¿Ya era tarde? ERA TARDE!

Kazahaya corrió en círculos por toda la casa antes de que se le ocurriera vestirse y bajar al trabajo.

**-** ¿Has dormido bien? – Preguntó sonriente Kakei.

**-** Sí. Creo... – El chico se mordió el labio inferior – Sobre el caso de ayer... – Por un momento creyó haber visto una venita en la frente de su jefe – no lo recuerdo... creo que me desmayé... supongo que eso significa que no hay dinero, no?

Kakei sonrió forzadamente y solo señaló el mostrador. Donde Saiga, por supuesto, dormitaba todavía.

El muchacho despertó al durmiente y este se desperezó.

**-** Veo que ya estas despierto. ¿Has dormido bien? – Sintió un pellizco en su trasero. – Bueno gatito – sonrisa maliciosa – me voy a dormir. Pórtate bien.

Kazahaya solo asintió dolorido y confundido ante las palabras de Saiga...

El resto de la mañana resultó ser terriblemente aburrida. Alguna muchacha buscando con la mirada al enorme Rikuo fue la única clienta hasta que entró un hombre de negro.

Su estomago se revolvió y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Resulta que el caballero le era ligeramente familiar... pero... ¿De qué?

Kazahaya enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo cuando el pidió una caja de preservativos. Cuando se los entregó las manos le temblaban. Su mano chocó un instante contra la mano del cliente. Tuvo que agarrarse al mostrador para no caer al suelo. Ahora mismo sentía en su cuerpo una electricidad que le recorría de arriba abajo.

El hombre apoyó su mano en la de Kazahaya y le susurró:

**-** Los preservativos son para mi gatito, ayer nos quedamos con las ganas. Seguro que hoy tenemos más suerte.

Poco a poco escenas de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Y cada cual más... vergonzosa...

No pudo soportarlo más y cayó a un negro abismo de inconsciencia.

Cuando Rikuo volvió encontró la farmacia vacía. Alzó una ceja y caminó hacia el mostrador.

El grito salió de su garganta entre sorprendido y aturdido.

El muchacho estaba inconsciente en el suelo del local.

**- **Pronto gatito, pronto.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Bueno otro capitulo más de este fic, me ha quedado extraño... casi como... humorístico? Además, creo que ha sido la primera vez que veo a Kakei más o menos enfadado... espero que me perdone... Pero bueno... Respuestas a reviews!

Soley de Lioncourt: Yo conocí hace poco la serie y admito que no sé gran cosa de ella... Solo he leído hasta el capitulo 3... Pero desees de leerlo me dije: "Esta serie merece un fic".

Me gusta que te guste el fic. Me hace mucha ilusión! Aunque a mi mis fics no me gustan... siempre creo que les falta algo... Algún día sabré que es ese algo... jejejeje

A mi también me gusta el yaoi, pero meter a primera de cambio una escena yaoi no me parece adecuado... además no sé si podría escribir un lemon por capi XDDDD Así que me guío por el corazón. Cuando el fic exija yaoi yo meteré uno.

Por cierto, leí tu fic y me gustó mucho! Por alguna razón a las os nos gusta meter a Kazahaya en problemas... pobrecillo...

Un abrazo!

hakuusui: Me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes otro capitulo! Tomate tu tiempo para escribirlo... Yo estaré aquí para leerlo! Prometido!

Saludos!

Darkdaga: Aquí tenemos a Rikuo más que celoso... asustado de sus propios sentimientos y es que un Kazahaya desnudo y pidiendo sexo... en mucho deseo... Pero tranqui... Que prometo que Rikuo aun tendrá tiempo y escenas para aclarar sentimientos y ponerse más celoso todavía. Juajuajua

Besos.

Tenshi Lain: Si... ya ves... El asesino ha sabido encontrar a Kaza-chan y ahora que sabe donde trabaja... Esperemos que Rikuo esté allí para salvar al pobre porque lo que es él... No parece ser capaz de cuidarse solo. Se lo podríamos pedir a Saiga, que cuidara a Kazahaya quiero decir, pero creo que Kakei tendría algo que decir en esa decisión... XDDD Espero que este capitulo te guste.

Espero verte en el próximo capitulo!

HaNaSaKi-NaTsUmE: JAJA. Es cierto que a veces se hace difícil escribir, entre una y cosa o no puedes o tu cabeza se niega a darte las palabras adecuadas para escribir un capitulo. Eso si... yo parar de imaginarme escenas nunca! El problema luego viene el plasmar todo eso en letras! XDD Así que tengo muchísimos fics abiertos!

Zekhen**-**angel (Jen-san)


	4. capitulo 4

**Serie anime:** Lawful drug

**Saga:** Deseos insatisfechos

**Nº Capitulo: **4

**Titulo Capitulo: **

**Disclaimer: Nada de este manga me pertenece... Por el bien de los pobres personajes, dado que yo les haría sufrir mucho. MUAJAJA. Todo pertenece a las Clamp! Aunque ellas no es que sean mejores que yo... **

**Pairing: Rikuo / Kazahaya **

**Romance / Acción aventura. **

**Aviso: **

Slash, Yaoi o como quiera que lo llaméis.

No tengo excusas para la tardanza, ni para la brevedad del capitulo. Lo siento.

**By:** Zekhenangel (Jen-san)

Bien pensado quizás se había confundido. Había pensado que los dos chicos tenían experiencia suficiente como para enfrentarse a un caso de mayor envergadura... Un caso con personas reales... Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Ahora no podían dejar el caso. El misterioso asesino perseguiría a Kazahaya hasta conseguirlo.

Kakei se sintió frustrado; había fracasado. Ese sentimiento era nuevo para él y no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Con lo fácil que era el caso al principio... Solo era encontrar al asesino... nada más... Se supone que no debía haber un contacto directo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba lentamente por las calles. Una de las manos ensangrentadas apoyada en una pared, la otra justo encima de su corazón intentando calmar los agudos pinchazos que sufría. Si su propia supervivencia no estaría en juego hace mucho que se habría desmayado.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar ante la oleada de dolor que volvía a sufrir, pero no debía aguantar. No sabía qué sucedía. Sencillamente había estado caminando, no era normal...

Sus piernas temblaban y la sangre lentamente iba subiendo su cuerpo. Llegó un momento en el que le pareció que la sangre no bajaba de sus heridas, sino que del suelo mojado la sangre subía por su cuerpo. Por un momento la calle entera se había cubierto de sangre.

Cerró los ojos un momento, apoyando todo su peso en la pared. Suspiró. De sus ojos asomaban dos pequeñas lágrimas de sufrimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados podía sentir dos ojos atravesándole el alma. Vigilándole. Deseó con toda su alma tener a su lado a su compañero. Pero él estaba solo. Ahora nadie iba a acudir a su lado. Estaba cerca. Siguiéndole. Acechándole. Como un cazador jugando con su presa.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos más. Conocía lo que eso significaba. Tumbarse y dejar que la naturaleza y el destino siguieran su curso. Morir. Esta vez no. Una vez se tumbo a esperar la muerte. Nunca más.

Miró al cielo. Había salido al mediodía, cuando el sol se levantaba imponente en el cielo, pero ahora la luna era la dominante. ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo?

Apoyó las dos manos esta vez en la pared para seguir lentamente su camino. Respiró hondo y se dio mentalmente ánimos. A la vuelta estaba la farmacia. Allí mismo. Cerca. Solo un poco más.

Si tan solo pudiera gritarle a Rikuo que le ayudara. Si pudiera salir de su garganta aunque solo fuera su nombre...

Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo, al igual que su cuerpo.

Arrodillado a un lado de su hogar, apunto de desmayarse, dolorido. Arrastrándose lentamente las manos ensangrentadas se despellejaban mientras Kazahaya avanzaba con lentitud. Tuvo ganas de reír ante la imagen de si mismo en el suelo serpenteando con las manos como una sabandija.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa. ¿Es que nadie iba a salir a buscarlo? Solo debían asomarse.

Solo un poco más. Un poco más.

**-** Rikuo... Ayu...Ayuda... Ayúdame. – Susurró con sus últimas fuerzas.

**- **Venno te escapes... – Arrulló con una suavidad engañosa su perseguidor – Gracias a ti estaré más cerca de mi gatito...

- Aléjate... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Shhh...- El asesino se llevó el dedo indice a los labios – Si gritas te escucharán.. Y no queremos que gente curiosa venga...

Sus manos volvieron a encontrarse con su cuello y sintió que lo apretaban... En un último esfuerzo gritó:

- ¡¡RIKUO!!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Despertó gritando el nombre de su compañero como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respirando agitado e intentando entender qué había ocurrido. Miró a su alrededor. Le costó unos segundos descubrir que estaba en su habitación. Suspiró aliviado.

Pudo escuchar pisadas subiendo a toda prisa hacia allí. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Himura Rikuo abrió la puerta de un puntapié y entro como un vendaval, Kakei entró algo más despacio y miró la puerta con una sonrisa peligrosa. La cual desapareció al instante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- Traeré el botiquín. – Rugió el moreno y volvió a salir corriendo.

- Estoy bien... solo fue una pesadilla. – Susurró sentándose en la cama.

- Tus manos... – Comenzó el rubio.

El aludido bajó su vista a sus manos y no pudo dejar escapar un grito de angustia.

Estaban empapadas en sangre.

¿Había sido real? ¿Cómo si no había dejado su habitación? ¿Y si realmente estuviera ese otro chico allí en peligro?

Sus pies se movieron solos. Saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo. Su mano se apoyó en la barandilla mientras saltaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Los pasos de los que ahora eran su familia le seguían de cerca.

La puerta de la calle se golpeó estrepitosamente contra la pared. Alzó su rostro hacia el oscuro cielo. Estaba lloviendo.

Volvió a correr. Buscándose a si mismo con la mirada, a la víctima.

Su pijama empapado se pegaba a su cuerpo y los pies le dolían horriblemente. No se había percatado de que había salido descalzo. Tropezó y calló al suelo. Se levantó quejándose del golpe y miró hacía el suelo.

Allí horriblemente doblado y desnudo yacía un muchacho joven con el rostro deformado por el miedo.

Kazahaya gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Allí estaba él. La victima. Un muchacho totalmente desconocido. Lo había sentido tan cerca... Sus heridas... El dolor... Su propia muerte... Se arrodillo en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y se hizo una bola. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Tengo miedo...

-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado de la calle, apoyado en la pared un hombre observaba atentamente las reacciones de su próxima presa.

Sí. Esta vez nadie le iba a detener... El gatito sería suyo costara lo que costara y si alguien se interponía lo mataría sin duda.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez supo que él sería su pareja ideal. Ahora solo necesitaba un cebo para alejarlo de sus compañeros y sería suyo.

Una risita escapo de sus labios mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios. Solo de pensar en tenerlo a su merced otra vez se le hacía la boca agua.


End file.
